Shoujo Kakumei Utena: Episode List
The Student Council Saga '1- "Bara no hanayome" ("The Rose Bride")' (薔薇の花嫁) Airdate: April 2, 1997 Utena Tenjou is a schoolgirl in the eighth grade of Ohtori Academy. She has the strange memory that, when she was very young, she met a mysterious "prince" and was given a ring with a rose signet. One day, Utena finds guys are making fun of a love letter somebody posted, and she finds it was written by her best friend, Wakaba, for the captain of Kendo Club, Saionji. For the sake of her best friend, Utena challenges Saionji to a duel. Then, Saionji tells her to come to the forest of the Duel Arena. She accidentally enter the Dueling Game and become engaged to the cryptic Rose Bride Anthy. '2- "Dare ga tame ni bara wa hohoemu" ("For Whom the Rose Smiles")' (誰がために薔薇は微笑む) Airdate: April 9, 1997 As the Rose Bride, Anthy is said to obey whomever she is engaged to without question. It is said that the one who wins the Duels and possesses the Rose Bride will gain the "Power to Revolutionize the World". Anthy moves in with Utena, much to the latter's chagrin, because despite the power possessing Anthy might give her, Utena cannot bear the thought of participating in a "game" where students fight for control over a fellow classmate's life. She resolves to lose her next Duel on purpose, but an encounter with Anthy's former Master causes her to question her decision. '3- "Butōkai no yoru ni" ("On the Night of the Ball")' (舞踏会の夜に) Airdate: April 16, 1997 Utena unintentionally unleashed the Power of Dios in the last Duel with Saionji, which attracted Touga's interest in her. Touga sends Utena a dress for the upcoming ball. On the other hand, Touga's sister, Nanami, thinks her brother likes Anthy, and in a fit of jealousy, she sends Anthy a water-dissolvable dress. '4- "Hikari sasu niwa - Pureryūdo" ("The Sunlit Garden - Prelude")' (光さす庭・プレリュード) Airdate: April 23, 1997 Utena and Miki are about to begin a duel. The rest of the episode and the following one are flashback to show what has caused this duel. Miki often plays a particular tune on the piano. He says he cannot truely play the tune as he wishes because he has lost a "glow". Nanami thinks that Miki likes Anthy, and from jealousy, she tries to tease and razz her. Taking advantage of that, Miki makes a good friend of Anthy, and then Utena. Finding Anthy and Utena got poor grades in the previous math exam, Miki offers to tutor them. However, Nanami won't leave them alone. '5- "Hikari sasu niwa - Fināre" ("The Sunlit Garden - Finale")' (光さす庭・フィナーレ) Airdate: April 30, 1997 In the tune Anthy just casually played, Miki found a "glow" that he had been seeking. He has a twin sister, Kozue, who used to play a tune with a "glow". However, she does not play the piano anymore because (he thinks) of his fault. Miki wishes to protect Anthy's "glow" in her tune; however Anthy tells him that, because she is the Rose Bride, by the Rose Signet Code, she must obey the Victor of the Duel, or Utena at the moment. She even says that, if Utena told her not to play the piano anymore, she would not. Since he thinks it is his own fault that he lost Kozue's "glow" in the past, not to lose a "glow" again, Miki challenges Utena to a duel and tries to set Anthy free and protect her with his own hands. '6- "Nanami-sama go-yōjin!" ("Take Care, Miss Nanami")' (七実様御用心！) Airdate: May 7, 1997 Lately, someone has been trying to take Nanami's life. Overhearing a conversation between Anthy and her brother Touga, Nanami misunderstands that Touga is the one who is trying to kill her. After that, someone saves Nanami out of a danger and she falls in love with him, who turns out to be a young boy. Nanami asks him to be her boyfriend, but she does not seem to know the difference between a lover and a henchman. '7- "Mihatenu Juri" ("Unfulfilled Juri")' (見果てぬ樹璃) Airdate: May 14, 1997 Juri believes there are no miracles. In the past, she secretly loved someone, but she couldn't win the person's heart. She thinks if there were miracles, she could have achieved her love. One day, Juri talks with Utena, and she gets enraged by Utena's words that she believes in miracles for the destiny between her "prince" and herself. Juri challenges Utena to a duel and tells her to show that there are miracles by defeating Juri by a miracle. '8- "Karē naru Haitorippu" ("Curried High Trip")' (カレーなるハイトリップ) Airdate: May 21, 1997 Somehow, Anthy's curry and rice explodes and that shock switches Utena and Anthy's personalities. Now Utena is feminine while Anthy is tomboyish. The cause of the incident seems to be Nanami's practical joke, trying to mix in the curry the "100X Curry, an Indian Specialty Hot Enough to Make You Breathe Fire". which has mistakenly been replaced with the "Super Spicy 900 Billion X Curry, So Hot It Will Blast You to Smithereens and Make Phantom Elephants Trumpet Loudly". Scolded by her brother, Nanami flies to India to obtain more of the same spice. '9- "Eien ga aru toiu shiro" ("The Castle Said to Hold Eternity")' (永遠があるという城) Airdate: May 28, 1997 In the Kendo Dojo, Saionji and Touga are fighting a Kendo duel. Touga defeats Saionji by a narrow margin. Utena hears from Saionji that they has fought hundreds of duels in the last ten years. Saionji also tells Utena that he wants to win the duels and take Anthy to the midair castle above the Arena. A memory crosses his mind about that raining day when he was a young boy... One day, he receives a letter from the Ends of the World, in which they say the castle will fall down to the Arena today. On the other hand, Utena gets a phone call from someone and he says Anthy is being kidnapped at the Forest of the Arena. '10- "Nanami no taisetsu na mono" ("Nanami's Precious One")' (七実の大切なもの) Airdate: June 4, 1997 Taking the Rose Bride to the Arena without a duel besides inflicting a wound to Touga, Saionji is now expelled from school. Nanami blames Utena for Touga's wound. Utena apologizes, but Nanami doesn't forgive her. A memory crosses her mind that she gave a kitten to Touga as a birthday present when they were very young, and later, from jealousy she killed the kitten. At Touga's birthday party, Utena brings a bunch of flowers to express her gratitude. But Nanami is very upset. Touga suggests them fighting a duel on the Arena by the code of the Rose. '11- "Yūga ni reikoku - Sono hana wo tsumu mono" ("Graceful and Ruthless; the One Who Picks the Flower")' (優雅に冷酷・その花を摘む者) Airdate: June 11, 1997 Having observed the last five duels, Touga is now positive that he has completed collecting sufficient data to defeat Utena. Touga has been implying to Utena that he is the prince she has been looking for. One day, in the rose garden, Touga shows Utena that he is her prince in concrete terms. However, he challenges Utena to a duel. Believing that Anthy wants to quit being the Rose Bride, become an ordinary girl, and make many friends, Utena decides to beat her prince for Anthy's sake. '12- "Tabun yūjō no tame" ("For Friendship, Perhaps")' (たぶん友情のために) Airdate: June 18, 1997 Utena was defeated. But the real shock for her was not the fact that she was defeated, but the fact that from Touga's explanation, she learned that Anthy was just playing the role of the bride around Utena, which means Anthy pretended she wanted to quit the bride become an ordinary girl, and make many friends, because Utena--the victor of the duel--so wished. Utena now loses herself. Wakaba, although she knows nothing about what's going on with Utena, tries to cheer her up. Gradually, Utena gets back to herself. Utena goes to the rose garden to see Touga. Touga thinks she's come to accept his date offer. However, she challenges him to a duel. '13- "Egakareru kiseki" ("Tracing A Path")' (描かれる軌跡) Airdate: June 25, 1997 Akio's monologue on Utena's duels. When he appears in the Arena, the midair castle falls down. Akio talks to Dios sleeping in the castle. He calls each of Utena's duels as follows: 1. friendship (amitie); 2. choice (choix); 3. reason (raison); 4. love (amour); 5. adoration (adoration); 6. conviction (conviction); 7. self (soi). Akio says Utena might be the one they have been looking for. At this rate, she could reach to the duel called "revolution" and Dios could be released. The Black Rose Saga '14- "Kurobara no Shōnen-tachi" ("The Boys of the Black Rose")' (黒薔薇の少年たち) Airdate: July 2, 1997 Utena realizes that Anthy disappears every Saturday night to visit her brother Akio, the acting headmaster of the school---but the relationship between the siblings are far from healthy or even legal. Akio is engaged to high-school student Kanae, daughter of the ill headmaster. Kanae loves Akio deeply, but feels distant from him and cannot bring herself to like Anthy. Meanwhile, the Black Rose Seminar appears in Ohtori Academy, led by "high-school" genius Mikage as a front for creating Duelists capable of defeating Utena. Instead of winning Anthy, he wants to kill and replace her with an ill boy in order to save his life. Mikage preys upon Kanae's fears to create the first Black Rose Duelist. '15- "Sono Kozue ga Sasu Fuukei" ("The Landscape Framed by Kozue")' (その梢が指す風景) Airdate: July 9, 1997 Mikage and Mamiya figure that they can make use of the Student Council members to make duelists strong enough to defeat Utena. They say they were defeated just because they couldn't control their minds, not because of their skills. They say if they arrange someone whose mind they can control and make him/her draw the sword and skill from a student council member, then maybe it is possible to make a duelist and have him/her defeat Utena by mind-controlling. Miki's twin sister, Kozue, deliberately does things Miki doesn't want her doing (such as making boyfriends Miki wouldn't like), because when Miki's mind hurts about her, she feels she has filled Miki with herself. Besides, Kozue doesn't want Miki getting along with anybody. She says she won't forgive anybody who tries to get too friendly with him. She even has pushed a (gay) music teacher off a cliff. She knows Miki likes Anthy. One day, Miki asks Anthy to play the piano with him. Kozue is very jealous against Anthy. Kozue feels Miki's concern is getting away from her farther and farther. She consults at Nemuro Memorial Hall. Taking advantage of that, Mikage makes her a Black Rose Duelist. '16- "Shiawase no Kauberu" ("Cowbell of Happiness")' (幸せのカウベル) Airdate: July 16, 1997 Nanami holds a party to show off her designer's brand pendant. However, Juri shows up with a more gourgeous pendant. Luckily for Nanami, a packet comes for Nanami and according to Juri and Miki, the designer's brand is the top class. Nanami decides to wear it. However, the thing appears to be just a cowbell. Not knowing what a cowbell is for, from then on, Nanami is always wearing it and showing it off. Other people are aware of it, but can't bring themselves to tell her the truth. What's worse, Nanami is gradually turning into a cow because of the curse of the cowbell. '17- "Shi no Toge" ("Thorns of Death")' (死の棘) Airdate: July 23, 1997 Shiori, who Juri got a secret crush on, has transferred back to Ohtori Academy. Juri, however, is so cold to her. Shiori thinks the reason is that she took a guy she thought Juri had a crush on away from her. But Juri tells her that she didn't even care about that. Shiori wonders then whose picture is in Juri's locket. One day, Juri finally decides to throw her locket away. However, someone picks it up and puts it in Shiori's dorm room so that Shiori will find what's inside. Now Shiori knows that Juri has been suffering from the secret crush on her. Shiori feels relieved from the sense of inferiority that she has been suffering from and struggling to get over with for a long time. Besides, she even feels a sense of superiority to Juri. However, she is also upset with the way Juri has been looking at her. "I understand." says Mikage to Shiori "I suppose you have no choice but to revolutionize the world. The way before you has been prepared." '18- "Mitsuru Modokashisa" ("Mitsuru's Growing Pains")' (みつるもどかしさ) Airdate: July 30, 1997 Tsuwabuki has still been serving Nanami as if he were her servant. Tsuwabuki's friend, Mari, isn't happy with him for being like that. She says Tsuwabuki is just being taken advantage of because he is just a child. Later, he begins to realize that he is treated as a child by Nanami. He wishes he were Nanami's age. Tsuwabuki asks Utena what he has to do to become a grown-up. Utena says it is probably to experience various things. Tsuwabuki tries to "experience various things" by watching kiss-scenes in films. Mari makes a fun of him, saying it is obvious that one who has experienced a real kiss is more grown up than one who has seen a hundred kiss-scenes. Tsuwabuki tries to do it with Mari and gets slapped. Nanami witnesses. When she asks him about the affair, Tsuwabuki realizes that he is treated as a child after all. At Nemuro Memorial Hall, he confesses that he wishes to grow up right now. Mikage takes advantage of him. '19- "Ima ha Naki Ōkoku no Uta" ("The Song of the Fallen Kingdom")' (今は亡き王国の歌) Airdate: August 6, 1997 One day, Utena receives a love-letter from a guy. And the guy turns out to be Wakaba's childhood friend, Tatsuya, who she calls "Onion Prince". The reason why she named him "Onion Prince" is that when they were very young and she was made fun of her hair as "Onion Headed", he helped her out as "Onion Prince" (but the flashback doesn't look like...). Gradually, Utena figures out that Wakaba is still in love with him. Utena tells Wakaba to be more honest. Besides, Utena also finds that Tatsuya is actually still in love with Wakaba and the reason why he sent Utena a love-letter is to get close to Wakaba. Then Utena tells Tatsuya that it's worth confessing his feelings to Wakaba because Utena is sure that they are both in love with each other. Now what's left is that Tatsuya confesses to her on the hill with the legendary tree. So far such a beautiful story! However... Wakaba's "prince" appears to be someone else... Oh, well. C'est la vie. Tatsuya consults at Nemuro Memorial Hall. But Mikage says "You're really a good person, aren't you? So, there's no path for you to take here. Please leave." Guess who is Wakaba's "prince" --- It's Saionji! '20- "Wakaba Shigereru" ("Wakaba Flourishing")' (若葉繁れる) Airdate: August 13, 1997 Lately, Wakaba has been acting so brisk. And she goes home straight right after school. Actually, Wakaba has a secret at home. She is hiding Saionji, who got expelled from school. Since she has a secret crush on him, she is so happy with him. Besides, Wakaba feels so special of herself, being with a kind of special guy. However, she knows this life with Saionji won't last so much longer. She thinks once he returns to school, he won't even remeber her at all. Saionji is making a hair ornament for Wakaba to show his gratitude. Mikage suddenly appears before Saionji and makes a deal that Saionji will return to school. What Mikage wants Saionji to do in return, was to give the hair ornament to Anthy. Seeing Anthy wearing the hair ornament, Wakaba realizes that Saionji's mind has always been with Anthy and she can never be special. At Nemuro Memorial Hall, Wakaba confesses that she wants to beat special people. '21- "Warui Mushi" ("Troublesome Insects")' (悪い虫) Airdate: August 20, 1997 The reason why Nanami's followers, Keiko, Yuuko, and Aiko, are with her even though Nanami is so bad-natured, is that they all have crush on her brother, Touga. One day, Nanami throws a party to cheer up Touga, who hasn't been himself ever since he was beaten by Utena. At the party, Nanami orders Keiko to go to school and do some Student Council paper work for her. Keiko didn't get to attend the party. Keiko realizes that unlike Nanami and Touga, she is in such a low-society that she will never get Touga to look at her. One day, Keiko finds Touga walking in the rain without an umbrella. Keiko gets him under her umbrella. Nanami happens to see it. After this, Nanami tells Keiko that she never knew there was a bad bug so close to her. Nanami says she will exterminate this bad bug, i.e. Keiko. Keiko consults at Nemuro Memorial Hall and she confesses her feelings. '22- "Nemuro Kinenkan" ("Nemuro Memorial Hall")' (根室記念館) Airdate: August 27, 1997 There is only one black rose left now. Akio is wondering if Mikage will finally fight Utena himself. But instead of fighting, Mikage decides to include Utena in his side, and asks Utena to join his Mikage Seminar, but Utena turns it down. Mikage talks about Nemuro Memorial Hall, where Mikage now holds his seminar. Decades ago, there was a professor called Professor Nemuro, who was doing some research at the hall. One day, there was a fire, and the hall burned down, which took away 100 lives of his students. Professor Nemuro was actually Mikage himself. He used to work with 100 brilliant schoolboys on Project Rose Signet, which was a research to revolutionize the world and obtain eternity. Since it was only a contract with the academy, or Akio himself, Professor Nemuro was indifferent about the objectives. One day, an inspector from the trustee, Chida Tokiko, came to Professor Nemuro's office. Later, Tokiko invited Professor Nemuro to her home. And Mikage met Tokiko's brother Chida Mamiya for the first time. Mamiya had a fatal disease, and for his sake, Tokiko wanted to get eternity that the academy was seeking for. From this day, Professor Nemuro became enthusiastic about the research. Afterwards, Akio appeared in Professor Nemuro's office, and gave him a ring with the Rose Signet and made a contract of the Rose Signet with him: "I suppose you have no choice but to revolutionize the world. The way before has been prepared," Akio said. One night, Mamiya set fire to the hall. Professor Nemuro said to Tokiko that Mamiya was right, and this sacrifice of 100 lives was the necessary first step to reach the stage of the revolution from the academy. Back to the present time, Tokiko, now an old woman, comes to the academy to visit Mamiya's *grave*, and also meet Akio for the first time after the decades. She says Professor Nemuro, as well as Akio, is still as young as he was back then. '23- "Dyuerisuto no Jōken" ("Qualifications of a Duelist")' (デュエリストの条件) Airdate: September 3, 1997 Mikage asks Utena to join his seminar again, actually trying to include her in his side, the Black Rose Association. This time, to convince her, he also offers himself as a consultant so that Utena can ask him when Utena or her friends have any problem. Thinking about Anthy's Rose Bride problem, Utena decides to see Mikage. But at Nemuro Memorial Hall, Utena finds photographs of Duelists, Kozue, Shiori, Wakaba, and others. Utena notices that Mikage is behind this whole thing. Utena challenges Mikage to a duel. During the duel, Mikage tells Utena that Utena is the same as him in the sense that Utena met somebody who completely changed the life, and can't get over it. That's why she is a Duelist first of all. Later in the middle of the duel, Mikage suddenly hears Mamiya's voice, which says Mikage will be beaten. Mikage finds in Mamiya's position of the photographs someone he doesn't know --- He finally recalls this boy was the real Mamiya for the first time after decades. The real Mamiya actually died back then, and it was Mikage who set fire to the hall. And this whole thing about Mikage was all Akio's plot; For a long time, Akio has been manipulating Mikage's mind to take advantage of his brain (Mikage was the one who opened the way to the castle), besides Akio says that Mikage didn't even exist in the first place, just like Mamiya didn't. '24- "Nanami-sama Himitsu Nikki" ("The Secret Nanami Diary")' (七実様秘密日記) Airdate: September 10, 1997 Tsuwabuki heroicly rescues Nanami and ends up spending time in the infirmary. While he is recovering Utena and Anthy have an usual opportunity to read a secret diary he's been keeping on Nanami. But when Nanami's schemes are uncovered chaos arises and the bashful Tsuwabuki can't do anything to stop it. The Apocalypse Saga '25- "Futari no Eien Mokushiroku" ("Their Eternal Apocalypse")' (ふたりの永遠黙示録) Airdate: September 17, 1997 Akio insists that Anthy and Utena move into his residence. Meanwhile, he and the recently-recovered Touga step up their plans of manipulating the Duelists to fight Utena. Their first target is Saionji, who has become suspicious of the nature of the Duels and has lost interest in Anthy because he suspects her of having free will. Akio and Touga take him on a midnight ride in Akio's car to persuade him that Anthy has no thoughts of her own, for only a mindless doll can fulfill Saionji's dream of "something eternal" because she'll never run away or disobey him. Saionji enthusiastically duels Utena, and the Sword of Dios disappears in the middle of fight, but Utena now has the inner strength to fight on her own---and Anthy has now become willing to help her discover it. '26- "Miki no Subako (Hikari Sasu Niwa - Arenji)" ("Miki's Nest Box (The Sunlit Garden - Arranged)")' (幹の巣箱（光さす庭・アレンジ）) Airdate: September 24, 1997 In spite of her outward delinquent personality, Kozue risks her life to save a nest of baby birds because she identifies with their loneliness and helplessness. Both she and Miki feel abandoned because their parents divorced when they were young, and her father is now getting married (to a strangely familiar person...) Akio and Touga trick them into thinking that winning the Duels will give them the power to protect themselves, but Miki, far shyer and less cynical than Kozue, doesn't truly accept that one needs to become dirty in order to survive in a dirty world. '27- "Nanami no Tamago" ("Nanami's Egg")' (七実の卵) Airdate: October 1, 1997 Nanami wakes up one day and finds an egg in her bed and assumes she must have laid it. She frets over what to do with it, and finally decides to raise it as her own, but it breaks. '28- "Yami ni Sasayaku" ("Whispers in the Dark")' (闇に囁く) Airdate: October 8, 1997 Ruka, the former fencing team captain and Juri's mentor, comes back to Ohtori after a long illness and re-takes her position as fencing captain. As Juri secretly suffers from even more loss of identity, Shiori is quick to realize Ruka's popularity and Juri's pain and begins to date him. Ruka becomes involved with the Duels and picks Shiori to be his Rose Bride, but he has his own agenda that does not involve her at all. '29- "Sora yori Awaki Ruriiro no" ("Azure Paler Than the Sky")' (空より淡き瑠璃色の) Airdate: October 15, 1997 After barely losing against Utena and dumping Shiori in front of the entire school, Ruka believes he has found the secret to winning the duels: the strength of the relationships between the Duelists and their respective Brides. He goes through a series of strategies to unleash the strength and selflessness Juri once had before her ill-fated love for Shiori distorted her self-perception and stopped her from growing. '30- "Hadashi no Shōjo" ("The Barefoot Girl")' (裸足の少女) Airdate: October 22, 1997 Utena realizes what she has denied for a long time: she has fallen in love with Akio. As Akio's courtship of her becomes both overt and subtly sinister, Utena agonizes over loving an engaged adult and feels like she is betraying her prince---and Anthy. '31- "Kanojo no Higeki" ("Her Tragedy")' (彼女の悲劇) Airdate: October 29, 1997 When Nanami learns that she and Touga aren't actually blood siblings, what's left of her world crumbles because she's never loved anything other than her brother. She runs away and spends the night at Akio's, but is traumatized when sees Anthy and Akio together. '32- "Odoru Kanojo-tachi no Koi" ("The Romance of the Dancing Girls")' (踊る彼女たちの恋) Airdate: November 5, 1997 Nanami is terrified of what she saw last night and broken by Touga's betrayal. She cannot help but connect Anthy and Akio's relationship to her own feelings for Touga. Touga continues to manipulate her until Nanami can't take it anymore, and challenges Utena to a duel in order to be free from her own emotions. '33- "Yoru o Hashiru Ōji" ("The Prince Who Runs Through the Night")' (夜を走る王子) Airdate: November 12, 1997 The Shadow Play Girls host a radio show which bears striking similarties to the events of the most recent duels. Meanwhile, Akio brings Utena to an amusement park, and she makes a decision which forever changes her feelings about Akio, Anthy, her prince, and herself. '34- "Bara no Kokuin" ("The Rose Signet")' (薔薇の刻印) Airdate: November 19, 1997 Utena can sense that she has forgotten something important, and knows that something crucial is about to happen for which she must make a decision. The Shadow Play Girls host a play telling the generally accepted myth of the Rose Bride, but Utena has a dream that night depicting the truth about Anthy, Akio, Dios, and herself. '35- "Fuyu no Koro Mebaeta Ai" ("The Love That Blossomed in Wintertime")' (冬のころ芽ばえた愛) Airdate: November 26, 1997 Akio's courtship of Utena was successful while Touga's was not, yet only Touga knows just how dangerous Akio truly is. Struggling with newfound emotions that he cannot describe, the Student Council's most infamous playboy realizes that he has fallen in love with the one person he cannot have. '36- "Soshite Yoru no Tobira ga Hiraku" ("And the Doors of Night Open")' (そして夜の扉が開く) Airdate: December 3, 1997 Touga may love Utena, but it is not a pure love. He loves her nobility, the power it gives her, and idea of being a powerful prince himself. Nevertheless, Touga and Saionji fight to defeat Utena so they may save her from a final, deadly duel against Akio. Utena wins the Duel, but when she sees Anthy and Akio together, she faces one final test of nobility to decide whether she truly is a Prince. '37- "Sekai o Kakumei Suru Mono" ("The One to Revolutionize the World")' (世界を革命する者) Airdate: December 10, 1997 Betrayed by the events of last night, Utena resolves to stop risking her life for Anthy, but a talk with the Student Council reminds her that she is the only one able to save Anthy from her slavery. And when Anthy decides that she'd rather die than face the next morning's duel, Utena realizes that whatever pain she might feel is nothing next to the Rose Bride's never-ending suffering. '38- "Sekai no Hate" ("The End of the World")' (世界の果て) Airdate: December 17, 1997 Akio reveals himself as the "End of the World" and the orchestrator behind all the pain and suffering from the Duels. He tries to woo Utena into giving him her soul's sword; when romance fails, he shows her the Duel's harsh reality. Despite crushing any illusions she might have had about her unwavering nobility, Utena nevertheless chooses to fight, and she and Akio engage in the most dangerous Duel of the game. Utena amazingly backs Akio into a corner, but deep inside, Anthy still suffers from a great fear of the outside world. '39- "Itsuka Issho ni Kagayaite" ("Someday, We Will Shine Together")' (いつか一緒に輝いて) Airdate: December 24, 1997 Still reeling over Anthy's betrayal and the shattering of her soul's sword, Utena summons all her strength to reach the Rose Gate which would Revolutionize the World. Utena begs Akio to save Anthy from her eternal sufferings and get all of her strength to the Rose Gate. There she opened the doors to the power of Dios and Akio suffers now for Anthy. The episode ends with Anthy going to find Utena for she just vanished from Akio's world. It ends with a mystery of where is Utena and is Anthy going to find her. The last line of the episode was:"someday, together, we'll shine." Category:Shoujo Kakumei Utena Page